The invention is directed to the provision of an improved apparatus used in the dipping of plain woven tire cord fabric in a liquid coating and subsequent dewebbing of the fabric by the removal of excess liquid coating blocking the pores of the fabric.
Briefly stated, the invention is in the combination of a dewebbing unit and dip tank. The dip tank has a pair of horizontally disposed weirs which liquid coating is caused to overflow. Means are provided for directing the fabric through liquid coating overflowing the weirs. The dewebbing unit essentially comprises an enclosed chamber in which streams of air, under pressure, are alternately passed through the fabric from opposing sides of the fabric.